


Darcy, Daughter of Isis (Nothing is ever as it seems)

by ChaneeDawn



Category: Scion (Tabletop RPG), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint and Natasha are badass, Crossover, Darcy has no filter, F/M, Gen, I have no idea what I'm doing, JARVIS is Awesome, Jane is protective, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Tony hates magic, Tony's Cursing, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaneeDawn/pseuds/ChaneeDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone always asked why she had no mom like the other kids. Darcy simply told them she left due to family problems, how could she exactly explain who and what her mother was? After all not many people have to worry about their Mother being Isis the Egyptian Goddess of motherhood, magic and fertility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A cover is blown.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I owned The Avengers Tony's snark would have it's own feature film and there would be a Scion video game in the making.

* * *

When Thor had first shown up, Darcy thought she was in deep shit. That he would either sense what she was and either attack or blow her cover. If she had a choice the attack wouldn't have been so bad, probably a broken arm or rib which would have healed up easily. Seriously though Darcy had never been so glad to find out Thor was basically a big lovable, idiot.

Well idiot is a strong word more like thick headed meat shield, plus he totally adored Jane and that made her happy. The silly astrophysicist was her friend so that meant Darcy would totally summon the powers that be to lay down some serious whoop-ass.

When the Destroyer attacked New Mexico she almost reviled herself but then Thor and his buddies took it down. So now here she was living in New York and being paid by S.H.I.E.L.D to babysit their scientist. It was the perfect job for her, literally. She filed, made sure the science people ate at least two meals a day, and got to listen to music all day.

Perfect.

When asked about her family Darcy told them the truth, she was the product of a single parent household. Her dad did his best and raised her to be the little kick-ass she was now. Everyone once in a while her Grandmother would pop in to teach Darcy the man’s to a way heart, and by heart she meant stomach.

Jane once inquired about her mother which quickly Darcy said her mom left when she was little because of reasons. Damn good reasons though.

See what she didn't tell them was that her mother was Isis. It was weird when she first learned the truth from big brother Horus, but things got better. Darcy got some awesome gear, able to meet Isis once to receive her blessing. She kept everything safe in a dufflebag with an intricate spell protecting it.  

Things were rolling along smoothly in the Avenger’s Tower. Jane was able to geek out to heart continent while getting sweet, sweet loving from Thor when he was able to lure her away from science. When not having to worry about Jane she would have to wrangle Tony or Bruce from their toys to do normal human things, like shower. Tony would always try to pay her were as Bruce would simply shy away and try to hide.  

But it was useless for she was the science whisperer! All she had to do was tempt them both with the promise of their favorite food cooked by her. If there was one thing she excelled at, well besides being proficient in with the Khopesh and different long distance weapons- it was cooking.

So here was in the kitchen with JARVIS letting her know that soon Jane, Tony, Bruce, and the others would be stampeding into the kitchen. “Smells good Darcy” damn, Natasha always did that, just randomly showing up.  So faking she pretended to jump in surprise. “geez! Give a girl some warning next time, not all of us are super ninja spies.”

So far no one suspected she was faking all this shock and awe. If they did, they didn't say anything and Darcy liked it just that way.

Next to show was Steve, with his all around cuteness Darcy knew she was crushing hard on the All-American dreamboat. “Is there anything I can help with Ms. Lewis?” “Hey! What did I say, no more of the whole Ms. Lewis stuff okay- makes me feel old, which I’m totally not.”

Steve flushed slightly but nodded his head “yes ma… I mean Darcy.” Smiling she pointed over to the large covered dish “much better. Now if you would be so kind place that on the table and guard it with your life. Jane will attack it as soon as it is in sight.”

Natasha just smirked and grabbed everyone’s favorite plate and silverware.

When in the kitchen everyone was Darcy’s minion, even Dread Pirate Fury would do as she said when he came over during dinner.

“Darcy! You made lasagna” already Jane was seated and staring longingly at the large dish. Thor sat left to Jane and shared the same expression. The first time she served them the meal everyone was wondering why the tiny astrophysics was jumping up and down in joy. That night Darcy had to make another helping of lasagna seeing how Clint and Natasha nearly took each other out with butter knives.

“Brother hurry! Lady Darcy has made a most wonderful meal for us to partake of!” Figures Loki would be the last one to the table, he was constantly sulking ever since Odin sent him to Earth for Thor to watch over him. So far it had been interesting to Loki argue with Tony, Clint shoot tiny Nerf arrows at him- knowing Loki couldn't do anything back, and occasionally Thor would try to get him to enjoy Earth things.

They _never_ spoke of the karaoke night again.

“Alright now everyone tuck in.” Steve gave a laugh “I know where that is from for once.” Looks like All-America was slowly catching up with the times.

 “Awesome now eat up.” Thor helped himself to a large portion then made Jane a plate which was quickly attacked. It was scary at how much a woman so tiny could eat so much. Once she made sure that everyone had something to eat Darcy finally sat down and helped herself.

Sitting across from Loki she arched an eyebrow as he studied the food. “Don’t worry it isn't poisoned if that is what you are afraid of.” His eyes narrowed slightly and his ever present scowl deepened. “Oh stop with that expression, if you keep it up your face will freeze like that.” Thor paused mid-bite and just stared at Darcy, his eyes the size of a helicarrier as he looked at them both.

To make it even weirder she made the same expression and just stared at Loki, followed by a Jedi mind-trick hand wave. “You will enjoy the meal and help do the dishes.” Tony choked as he started laughing, Clint probably would have if Natasha hadn't given him the look.

Still frowning Loki did though take a bite of the food. “It tastes adequate.” Being completely mature Darcy stuck her tongue out at the God of Mischief. After that dinner went along smoothly, nobody threw anything at anyone and for once the world didn't need saving.

It was like a real family dinner and Darcy felt at home, very relaxed, very homey… Figures it wouldn't last long.

When everything went dark and she felt a familiar tingle at the base of her neck, Darcy simply set down her fork. The other’s jumped into action, Natasha pulling out a gun from who knows where. Clint arming himself with a sharp knife, and Tony telling JARVIS to send up his suit, Thor was in front of Jane were as Loki simply looked bored. Poor Bruce just looked disappointed and tried finish the food on his plate, she made a mental note to make him something special after words. Steve was at her side and looked around for danger.

“Guys chill, there is no bad guy coming.” Standing up she went to the middle of the room and tapped her foot impatiently. Everyone else just watched in confusion, even Loki looked intrigued.

“Why Darcy I swear you becoming even more enchanting whenever I see you.”

Frowning she swiped at strand of shadow that got to close. “Knock it off Anubis! Now show yourself so I can punch you.”

All at once a very well looking male appeared, absorbing the darkness that filled the room. “I simply thought your friends would want to see what I have brought.” Tightening her fist she was ready to strike at the god of the underworld among her family. “You know I live low key! No one was supposed to know!”

“Darcy… What is going on?” Jane was the first to speak, turning around she motioned to Anubis “you could call this my uncle in a way…” He gave a wicked grin summoned a tall shadow next to him, “here. Just like you asked since I owed you that favor dear Darcy.” With a bow and snap of his fingers he simply vanished, left standing there was a very confused and very naked Phil Coulson. “Fucking hell Anubis, you could have left him clothed!”

A cackle that sounded like a jackal's cry echoed throughout the room. “Excuse me… But what exactly is going on?” The once dead, now very much alive Coulson asked as he looked at the shocked faces of everyone.


	2. Zombie Coulson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I own nothing! Just a poor girl writing for fun. Doing this without a beta so please pardon the mistakes.

“What the hell?” Tony finally spoke up and said what was on everyone’s mind. Clint and Natasha seemed frozen, their eyes trained on Coulson. Jane was doing her best interpretation of a guppy, her mouth opening and closing in shock. Rolling her eyes Darcy went over to the large couch in the living room and grabbed the first blanket she saw. Throwing it around Coulson’s she gave him a little shake and smiled “welcome back to the world of the living Son of Coul.”

That seemed to snap everyone out of their stupor; Bruce walked forward and looked as if he wanted to poke at Phil. “How is this possible? You were dead… I mean Fury told us you had died, Loki killed you.” Once Bruce mentioned his name Loki simply shrugged his shoulders “I did stab you pretty deeply, perhaps I should do a repeat performance to double check everything.” Everyone just glared at him which made him smirk and back up a little. “Lady Darcy… Who was that man of shadows that brought the Son of Coul back to us?” Jane furiously nodded her head, wanting to know the same. Natasha stepped forward next to Bruce and placed a hand on Coulson’s shoulder, studying him carefully. Clint watched them warily not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

“I would very much like to know what happened Ms. Lewis and why is Loki in the tower?”

Sighing Darcy rubbed the bridge of her nose and walked back to the table, taking a seat she poured herself a glass of wine and took a big gulp before talking. “Okay so look. You know how Thor is who he is and Loki is well… Yeah… Okay I’m kind of like them.” Tony let out a sputter of disbelief “what the fuck! This is bullshit, I’m calling bullshit! Fury just had you hidden I bet to fuel our purpose on kicking ass.” Pepper tried to calm the fuming billionaire down but he just kept mumbling.

“Well it’s the damn truth! My mother is the Egyptian goddess Isis, so stop throwing a fucking hissy fit and welcome the once dead Phil Coulson back to life.” Steve looked as if someone kicked a puppy in front of him while stealing candy from an orphan and pushed an old lady down in the rain. “But… Phil has been dead for a year now…” She signed again and nodded her head “Darcy, that man was truly Anubis?” Clint finally spoke and set his knife on the table in front of her. “Yes that was Anubis and you do not want to know what I had to do to get the favor.”

Only Loki seemed amused at the whole ordeal going on in front of him, she really wanted to punch Anubis now. “Connect me to Fury, yes… We have a situation in the Tower; I rather not say over the phone sir. Yes. Alright, five minutes.” Hanging up the phone Natasha trained her eyes on Darcy, she looked up and met the assassins’ gaze. “Look I’m sorry for not telling anyone about my true heritage but we like to keep things low key.  Work in the shadows and keep things safe you know.”

“Maybe we could do some tests, see how different your body is from us?” Bruce of course was in science mode and it took a roll perfectly aimed at his head to snap him out of it. Jane walked over to Darcy and held her close “no one is doing any experiments on Darcy! Or so help me I will ruin all your research.” With her head squished up against Jane’s chest she couldn’t really see anything, it took a little flailing and muffled cries to remind her friend she needed air to live.

“Dude, I’m totally normal well except for being able to do stuff like Loki or Thor. I just have limitations and don’t have magic immortal apples to eat.” Steve looked at her with a puzzled expression. Even after everything he saw he still held onto the belief of one god and nothing else.

“Look it’s still me. Same ol’Darcy you all just know that I have some weird family issues.” At that moment Dread Pirate Fury marched into the door, and out of habit Coulson turned to great his boss. “Sir it is um… Good to be back.” If she didn’t know any better Darcy would have betted that his eye widen underneath that eye patch. “Someone better get to explaining on what exactly happen.”

Everyone turned to look at Darcy.

“Oh sure! Sell me out to mom just like that; see if I cover any of your asses again.” Fury approached the table and Jane this time hauled her out of the chair to stand in front of Darcy. Sometimes she swore the female was like a mother lion and considered her a cub. “Ms. Foster we aren’t going to take Ms. Lewis, simply want to ask a few questions.” This only made the tiny woman tighten her hold on Darcy, squirming she waved over at Thor-surely he could control his woman.

Nope.

Thor instead went behind the bar and started getting out lots of alcholol. “Man of Fury there is no need to take Lady Darcy from us, she has been kind enough to bring back Son of Coul. This should be the time of celebration!” Flailing a little she finaly got one arm free and slowly peeled Jane off of her. Straigthening her hair a little she caught Loki's gaze briefly, he was looking way to amused for it to be safe. Better than a bored God of Mischief, some agents were still wondering back from where ever he sent them with no memory and amazing tans. 

Tony and Bruce circled around Coulson a few times “I still think we should do some tests, it may be a clone.” “Really Tony, a clone? My bet is he was in a coma like you originally thought.” Tony poked the man under their scrutiny to which Coulson responded with a blank and un-amused expression.

“If this really happened like Darcy said it did.” Clint looked at her skeptically “ then I guess we should say thanks?” Coulson tightened the blanket around him and let out a slight cough “I would, very much so like to be dressed soon.” Pepper acted as if she wanted to hit her forehead and motioned for Coulson to follow her “of course! Phil please follow me, we’ll have something that fits with you no problem.” Tony’s eyes darted between the two “wait… Zombie Coulson isn’t wearing one of my suits. Pepper! Pepper wait a minute, I don’t want a zombie wearing my Armani!” He followed the two out of the room still ranting about his prized suits.

“Now Ms. Lewis how about you explain exactly what happened.” Fury sat across from her now, his one eye trained on her.

Leaning forward she placed her hands on the table and matched his gaze. “I’m the product of an Egyptian goddess getting some with my very human daddy. It was very awkward and emotional roller coasters that I still have issue with. So there it is all out on the table.” With a huff she leaned back into her chair feeling like a badass as Fury was quiet for at least ten minutes.

Steve coughed awkwardly next to the two assassins. Darcy tried not to laugh, all this information had to be frying his brain. She remembered his expression when she told him that she didn’t believe in just one god. Maybe this would help broaden his horizons.

“Ms. Lewis we would like to test your skills and see exactly what you are capable of.” This time Loki spoke up “I too am curious to see your… Skills.”

“And by skills you mean my awesome boobs. Nice try Loki but you aren’t seeing my goodies.” Steve glared at Loki but the slight reddening of his cheeks completely killed the whole tough guy look.

“Okay here is the deal Captain Eyepatch, I am going to go to my room and rest. Do my thing in the morning and maybe just maybe if I feel like it, I’ll show off my stuff in the afternoon. Late in the afternoon, maybe three-ish or what the hell I’m bored o’clock.”

Fury gave a curt nod of his head and stood up “very well Ms. Lewis. Bright and early at six a.m. wearing something comfortable.” And just like that he left, and left with the final say. Damn she hated when she couldn’t get the final say.

“Darcy you are sure you want to do this right? You don’t need to show anything okay!” Jane placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked at her with those big eyes that always got Thor to do what she wanted. “Nah it’s cool Jane, wouldn’t be the first time I had to prove myself.” In a flash the other female’s demeanor changed “well in that case you had best get to bed! You’ll need all the rest you can get. Come one let’s go!” Laughing as she was ushered out of the room by Jane, Darcy couldn’t help but over hear Clint swear loudly.

“Damn it! She left us to clean up dinner.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea who I want Darcy to end up with, it is a toss up between Steve and Loki.


End file.
